


The Quidditch Match

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: MASH at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MASH (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts!au, Injury, Other, Quidditch, hint of ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: It's BJ's first quidditch match. An injury leads him to discover a new career path.





	The Quidditch Match

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy is pureblood  
> Hawkeye is a halfblood  
> BJ is muggleborn  
> This information is important later in the story.

It was the first quidditch game of their third year, and one Hawkeye Pierce was decked out in black and yellow supporting his best friend. It was BJ's first year on the quidditch team, and even though Hawk was a Gryffindor, He was hoping for Hufflepuff to win. In fact, the Hufflepuff scarf he was wearing was borrowed from BJ. Excited students and staff filled the bleachers as the time for the game to start drew nearer. Hawk was starting to feel nervous, he wasn't even playing. He could only imagine how BJ felt. He turned to look at Peggy, who was sitting next to him. They had agreed to sit together and support BJ. Peggy had even helped paint his face. One half was Hufflepuff colors and the other half Gryffindor. At breakfast that morning, Peggy had given BJ a kiss on the cheek for good luck. BJ's face had turned so red Hawk thought he might combust. Hawk would later compare BJ's face to the one he made the time he got a hot pepper flavored Every Flavor Bean. 

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the stands erupted into cheers as the teams flew out to the middle of the field. A second year named Walter O'Reilly was the announcer for this game. Most students called him Radar due to his uncanny ability to know things just before they happen. Professor Trelawney made him promise to sign up for her Divination elective for next year.

"The Gryffindor Team: McIntyre, Walker, Watson, Palmer, Houlihan, Hall, and Turner!" Radar announced as the team flew out "And the Hufflepuff team: Davies, Hunnicutt, Foster, Booth, Blake, Lewis, and Cooper! And here's Madame Hooch to start the game!" 

The Captains of the two teams walked to the middle of the field and shook hands in front of Madame Hooch. Hufflepuff's captain was a friendly seventh year named Henry Blake. He was the type of guy who looked out for first years even though he wasn't a prefect. He'd taken Radar under his wing and convinced McGonagall to let him be the announcer for this year's quidditch games. Hawk noticed that Henry gave a nod in the direction of the scoreboard that Radar was sitting behind. Radar sat up a little straighter and he looked slightly less terrified. The whistle was blown. The snitch was released, then, the two bludgers, and finally the quaffle was thrown in the air. The game was on. BJ took his position guarding the hoops as Radar's voice rang out over the field. 

"And it’s BLAKE with the quaffle! Wow, look at him go!" Henry expertly wove between the Gryffindor chasers headed to their goal. 

"OH NO!" Radar yelled as a bludger nearly hit Henry causing him to drop the ball. Margaret Houlihan caught the quaffle and expertly avoided the opposing Hufflepuff chasers and one bludger sent her way by a disgruntled beater. 

"It’s Houlihan with the quaffle! She's getting really close! OH, she's gonna score!" Radar yelled with a hint of distress in his voice. As Margaret approached the goals Hawk and Peggy grasped hands tightly. Margaret threw the quaffle, but BJ swooped in just in time to stop it. Two of Hufflepuff's chasers were ready and waiting to catch the quaffle as it fell. They released each other and jumped up in celebration. Hawkeye let out a loud whoop and laughed with his whole body. 

"Saved by BJ Hunnicutt!" Radar exclaimed, the relief in his voice nearly tangible. 

A little while later, the score was 40 to 60 with Hufflepuff in the lead. BJ was on top of his game today, and it showed. Time and time again, he stopped Gryffindor, mostly Margaret, from scoring. At first she has looked angry when he blocked her shots, but by then, she looked at him with respect. Hawk was happily daydreaming of going to the Three Broomsticks with Beej and Peggy during tomorrow's Hogsmead trip when a scream from Radar jolted him back to reality.

"THE SNITCH! THEY"RE GOING AFTER THE SNITCH!" the two seekers were racing each other in circles around the field. They were approaching the Hufflepuff goalposts when Hawk saw one of the beaters hit a bludger toward the seekers. The bludger chased them around the goalposts, but they managed to avoid it. BJ didn't. The bludger hit the back of his broom and sent him spinning into the middle post, then to the ground. Hawk's vision narrowed and he was vaguely aware of the shriek the Peggy let out beside him. He grabbed her hand and ran down the bleachers as fast as he could go, not caring who he knocked over or whose toes he stepped on. He could barely hear Peggy's murmurs of "Sorry." and "Excuse us." He noticed all the Hufflepuffs around them cheering. Their seeker must have caught the snitch. He'd tell Beej about it later. He'd be so excited that they won his first game. 

When they finally got to the place BJ fell, he wasn't there and the crowd of staff had dissipated somewhat. He felt a tug on his hand as Peggy pulled him over to Professor McGonagall. They didn't have to say anything, and Hawkeye was thankful. He wasn't sure he could at the moment. She handed them BJ's broom and said "He's been taken to the hospital wing." As Hawk and Peg finally released each other's hands to run to the hospital wing the professor stopped them again. 

"Mr. Pierce! Ms. Hayden! Congratulate Mr. Hunnicutt on a game well played." she said with a slight smile on her lips and a twinkle of affection and something Hawkeye couldn't identify in her eye. They smiled at her and began to sprint toward the hospital wing. Hawkeye noticed that he was beginning to outstrip Peggy. Even a year ago, a race between them would have been close, but Hawkeye had gotten a bit taller. Of course BJ was faster than both of them, but he also had the advantage of height. 

They made it to the hospital wing in time to see Madame Pomfrey place a bottle of Skele-gro on the table beside BJ's bed. They ran toward his bed but were stopped by a shrill reprimand from Pomfrey. A few minutes after they sat down on the chairs next to the bed, BJ began to stir. Peggy waved Madam Pomfrey over, and she began to fuss over BJ. 

"You gave your friends quite the scare, Mr. Hunnicutt. You have a fractured wrist, a sprained ankle, and some bruising on your forehead. You were lucky." She said as she poured some Skele-gro from the bottle into a cup. "Drink this." she handed him the cup. He gave her a dubious look, gave the same look to the cup, and looked at Hawk and Peg with questioning eyes. As he drank the potion, the look of dawning disgust on his face was too much for Hawk to handle. Hawk laughed loudly with his head thrown back and his whole body shaking. BJ almost spit out the potion when he first tasted it and again when Hawk stared laughing, but he finally got it down. As he drank, Madame Pomfrey used her wand on his sprain and bruises. She told him that he should be out by dinner tonight and to be more careful next time. Then, she left the three of them. 

"Beej, you had me worried sick!" Hawk exclaimed. "I dragged Peg down the bleachers and halfway across the quidditch pitch to see if you were okay, but by then you were already gone!" 

Peg reached over and grabbed BJ's good hand. "We were worried, BJ." she said. She had the soft smile on her face that Hawk knew she saved for Beej. He felt a little pang of jealousy, but then Beej smiled at him. 

"Yeah, I know you were worried, but who caught the snitch? Is my broom okay?" BJ asked with genuine concern on his face. 

Hawk and Peg looked at him in disbelief. "You almost died, and you're asking me who won the game?' Hawk said slowly. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"And my broom. Don't forget that." BJ replied with a hint of a smirk on his face. 

Peg wordlessly picked up the broom and set it across BJ's lap. BJ picked it up and inspected it as he prodded Hawk to tell him more about the game after his injury. 

"I don't really know, Beej. I was too worried about you to see much of it." Hawk explained. "All I know is Davies caught the snitch, and Hufflepuff won. Oh! McGonagall said to congratulate you on a game well played." BJ looked elated and then touched. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other being safe and mostly unharmed before BJ spoke up again. 

"Y'know, I've wanted to be a doctor since I was a little kid. Now, I'm learning magic I guess there's really no need for that in my life anymore." He looked pensive and a little regretful. 

"Well," Hawk started "My dad is a doctor, and my mom was a witch. Sometimes she would use magic to fix a scraped knee or something, but she had to be careful. We live around lots of muggles. I wanted to be a doctor too. I watched my dad take care of his patients my whole life." 

"You could be a healer like Madame Pomfrey. Wizards don't really have hospitals like muggles do." Peggy began to explain. "There's St. Mungo's in London. They see all kinds of cases there. They even have a research division. People are looking for a cure for lycanthropy and so many other magical ailments." 

Just then, BJ began to yawn. "I think we need to go." Peggy said as she began to stand. "We'll see you later, Beej. Get some rest." Hawkeye said before BJ could interrupt. He squeezed BJ's hand and stood up. 

"Sleep well, BJ." Peggy said. She leaned down and kissed BJ on the cheek. "For a quick recovery." she explained. She smiled and walked out the door with Hawkeye behind her trying to laugh quietly at BJ who was now a bright shade of red. As soon as the room was quiet again, BJ drifted off to sleep.


End file.
